Suddenly I saw you
by Errol's Feather
Summary: AU : Picture season seven didn't happen, and Henry went to college instead. Henry has decided to take his boyfriend Ethan home for the very first time. When he arrives he finds that Emma isn't there after all and requests why. As it turns out Emma has hidden feelings for Regina and decided to talk to the brunette about her feelings. Fluff.


**_Author's Note :_** I saw this request on a SQ page on Face this is what became of the idea : Story request! Henry meets a boy in high school/college and slowly comes to the realization that he is bi. Emma and Regina fend off Snow & David's unsupportiveness and slowly realize they have feelings for each other. Based on Henry's & Emma's POV.

I didn't fully give into the thing about Snow and David, but chose to go my own way on that.

* * *

Suddenly I saw you

Henry was looking out of the window as the car he was in slowly approached the town line of the United Realms. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, knowing his mother had lifted the ban for them just this once. It was after not every day her little prince came home from school with his boyfriend. She had been asking for some time to meet this mysterious boy that brought him so much joy, in the end he had caved, and he and Ethan had set the weekend off to go home to the town where he had grown up. By now it was bigger but to Henry it would always be the place he was familiar with and called home.

"It sure is woodsy out here," said Ethan, looking at the passing trees next to the road.

"Yeah, it is," Henry agreed giving him a warm smile.

"So, you must have been sheltered as young then?" said Ethan. He knew Henry was an only child and he ran away once to find his birth mom, but that by now both his birth and adoptive mother were on good terms. Henry had a picture of both in his dorm room, they looked nice enough.

"Kinda yeah, I felt like mom was holding me as a prisoner, why I ran away to find Emma," Henry explained.

"I did that a couple of times as well, only not that far, usually only to the nearby playground or my friend's house," said Ethan with a heartfelt laughter.

"I didn't really have much friends growing up, but I wouldn't say I was all that lonely, had my comic books and books," said Henry with a shrug. Although he hated to admit it, he never really minded being alone.

"Is there any last-minute things I should know about your mothers?" said Ethan, his blue eyes shining with curiosity as he looked at his love.

"Hmm not that I can think of, but mom, my adoptive one that raised me is kind of a ruler over the people that live there, she is strict but has a good heart. The other mom is a sheriff, it sounds odd, but you get it when we get there," said Henry, not knowing how to explain all the fairytale characters living there.

"Got it, the one that raised you was Regina, the brunette, and your birth mom Emma is the blonde right?" said Ethan with a smile.

"Yes, now make a left here," said Henry, with a smile, knowing they soon would be at his mom's castle.

Ethan suddenly hit the breaks hard, saying, "This must sound crazy, but I think I just saw a dragon flying ahead of us."

"Probably Maleficent or her daughter Lily, they are usually in human form though," said Henry with a soft laughter. Of course, they had to fly pass just then.

"Like the dragon from sleeping beauty?" said Ethan a little confused as he started the car and continued to drive through the woods.

"Pretty much, she isn't dangerous though, she just like to stretch her wings every once in a while," Henry said, adding, "She can only function here, if she leaves here, she turns to dust. It is sad really as I know she would have loved to see the world."

"I can imagine that to be true," said Ethan, sympathy in his voice, as he tried to comprehend that he had seen a real-life dragon.

"Well this is what I dreaded telling you, where I come from Fairytales are real. I was afraid that if I told you, you would think I was insane," said Henry with a heavy sigh.

"I take it you haven't had any other over?" said Ethan, not knowing what to think.

"No, the only ones I dated before you, one was from the realms and the other outside like you, and it never got as serious as with us, I never met her parents or she mine. I just thought that since it I meet yours you should meet mine, but I get if this is too weird," Henry said with a sigh, insecurity clearly showing in his voice.

"No, it is fine, babe, I just need to process it all, so Red riding hood?" Ethan asked thoughtfully.

"Is the wolf, or a werewolf, she used to date Dorothy from Oz, thought it was her soulmate, only they broke up and remained friends," said Henry.

"Your aunt, thought you said she lived elsewhere," said Ethan.

"Auntie Kelly or Zelena as she goes by here, used to be the wicked witch of the west, and yes she lives elsewhere. She found a new apartment not long ago, I think she is dating someone, but not sure who," he said thoughtfully. He knew his mother had mentioned it briefly in one of their conversations.

"And let me guess your step-father is Captain Hook," said Ethan, his eyes widened as he saw the castle coming up before them on the road. He drove up and parked in the court yard.

"Pretty much, just park next to mom's Mercedes," said Henry and smiled at him, nodding towards the black, old car.

"Alright," the other boy said and did so, before adding, "So you do have cars here and not horse driven carriages?"

"Cars, electronics and cell phones works faster," said Henry with a small laugh. He was glad his mother had invested in electronic and water in her castles when she united the realms. It seemed to be better for everyone that way.

"I would have to agree, so should I bow upon meeting your mother?" Ethan said with a heartfelt laugh.

"Nah, ready?" said Henry, looking deep within Ethan's blue eyes.

"Yeah," he said as he got out of the car and stretched his legs a little. It felt like they had driven forever. Then he opened the door to the back and took out a small wrapped gift saying, "This doesn't seem that impressive now knowing your mom is a Queen."

"She is first and foremost my mom and she will love it handsome," said Henry and kissed his cheek.

Ethan shrugged as he closed the door, before taking Henry's hand as they walked into the castle. He noticed as they went further in there wasn't many guards there, only a few in which Henry exchanged some words with, only to learn his mother was in the garden. The blonde boy didn't speak much as they walked through the castle, he simply just took it in, finding it impressive, still in a way modest and homey. Mostly as he could see toys spread here and there, he only assumed they belonged to Henry's younger stepsister.

Once they approached the garden, he could hear a female voice say, "Careful or the thorns will harm you."

"I am," he heard a smaller female voice say in a matter of fact voice. Ethan couldn't help but to hide a smile by this.

Henry dragged him towards where the voices were coming from, soon they saw a brunette trimming a bush of roses with a little girl next to her. Clearly this was Henry's family, or part of it.

"Mom," Henry said to get the woman's attention.

She looked in their direction, beaming, before saying, "You made it, I was starting to worry you wouldn't."

"It was a bit of traffic," said Henry, breaking free from Ethan's hand only to go over and hug her.

"I see," she said and hugged him briefly before her attention went to Ethan. She smiled warmly at him saying, "You must be Ethan. Henry has told me so much about you."

"Yes ma'am," he said and approached her, holding out his hand.

She shook it lightly saying, "No need for that, call me Regina please."

"Alright, Regina, it is a pleasure to meet you. I brought this for you," he said, handing her the small present.

"Thank you, you didn't have to, but I do appreciate it," she said, carefully opening it, only to find a box of chocolate inside. She nodded in an approving way.

Henry's attention got turned to his sister that was hiding behind Regina's legs. He smiled at her saying, "Hope, do you want to meet Ethan?"

"No, scary," she shook her head, looking at the boy next to his brother. He seemed a bit more athletic, so he was a bit bigger.

"That is a shame, you see he can do magic tricks," Henry winked at his love.

"He can?!" said Hope, it clearly peaked her interest.

"Oh yes, I can make things appear out of nowhere," said Ethan with a serious nod.

"You can?!" said Hope, looking at him with wide eyes. She was used to her mom, Regina and Zelena doing that, but not persons that was not from the realms.

"I can, just watch," he said, as he bent down to her level and pulled a small stuffed bunny from behind her back. He handed it to her.

"Wow," she said amazed, then she smiled at him, before adding a modest, "Thank you."

"You are welcome little one," said he, winking at her.

"Very nice, you two must be hungry after the drive here, I prepared some sandwiches," said Regina in a soft tone.

"Isn't Emma joining us?" Henry wondered curiously, he was under the impression she should have been there.

"She had to work, she said it was because David got a bad cold, she will join us for dinner at home later," Regina said calmly.

"Oh," said Henry, knowing it was a lie, but he didn't know why.

"I can help you set the table, if you want to," Ethan offered polite.

"That would be very helpful," Regina nodded and smiled at him, motioning for him to follow her to the kitchen, while Henry stayed behind with his younger sister.

"So can your big brother get a hug?" Henry said, looking at his younger sister that was complete wrapped up in the bunny Ethan had given her.

"Uh-huh?" she said and ran over to give him a big one.

"Better, so is mom and Hook fighting is that why they aren't her?" he asked, even if his sister was a toddler, she usually answer when he asked something.

"Nu-huh, mama asked papa to move, but they are together a lot," said she thoughtfully.

"Hmm," he said, taking her hand and leading towards the dining room in a conversation over Ethan's family. Henry shoot his mother a stern glare making her stop in her track, saying, "What?"

"In all the conversations we had it never occurred to tell me that Emma and Hook split up?" he wanted to know.

"To be fair it isn't my job to tell, and I thought she already told you they divorce a couple of months back, on friendly terms. Judge Spencer finalized it I believe," she said ever so calmly.

"I can't believe you or Emma for that matter, that neither managed to tell me, do you at least know why?" he said, his voice was harsher than he meant it.

"No, and I didn't pry, I figured she would tell me once she was ready," Regina said still calm.

"That's just great," he said with a huff.

Ethan put the cutlery he was holding down on the table, before he walked over to Henry, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe she wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone. I am sure she will tell you whatever the reason if you ask."

"I suppose you are right," he said with a heavy sigh, giving his love a soft smile.

Regina watched the two, finding it a good thing that Ethan seemed to have a calming effect on her son. In a way it reminded her a bit about how she and Emma used to be and that she had missed her lately. But with her duties as a queen and trying to care for her subject's thing tended to slip a bit.

"Auntie Gina?" she heard Hope's small voice, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, dear," she said and looked down at the young girl, she seemed so much like Henry when he was younger. She had most off Emma's appearance, even her blue eyes, only her hair was now dark as her father. Regina knew she would never mind it, just like she never minded anything about Emma herself. In the beginning she did, but by now she found most of her quirks enduring.

"Lift me up, hungry," the toddler said, as she was too small to get into her chair alone.

"Yes, princess," said Regina with a wink, lifting her up in her chair and holding the plate with sandwiches in front of her. She grasped with ham and cheese and started to eat without much manners. 'Like mother like daughter'," Regina thought, a smile on red lips.

"Your sister is the cutest thing," said Ethan to Henry, eyeing her from where he was standing.

"She really is, but I think your younger brothers are cute as well," said Henry with a smile. Ethan had two younger brothers, twins that always caused trouble.

"They are, so should we sit or stand eating?" Ethan asked with a small smile.

Henry smiled as he pulled out a chair for his love saying, "Please sit."

Ethan nodded and did so, making Henry push the chair a little closer, before sitting down on opposite side of the long table. He smiled seeing his mom sit down next to his love. She sent the tray of sandwiches around so everyone could help themselves. Once they had she said, "Are you two spending the night, because your aunt is coming over tomorrow, she is spending the weekend at the mansion as she needed some help mending some dresses. I know she would love to see you."

"We did pack things to spend the weekend here actually, but we don't want to impose if you were to busy," Ethan said, before Henry could answer. Their plan was to drive there Thursday and back Monday morning as neither had any classes before Tuesday. Still if both of Henry's mothers were busy it wasn't any trouble to drive back home. They knew the drive would take a little while and so they had started quite early to be there around 1 pm.

"Wonderful, I already made Henry's old room and a guestroom ready at the mansion, you can choose which you prefer, I assumed you would be sleeping together, but that is up to you to decide," said Regina with a small smile.

"Thanks mom, you are the best! I think we will be sleeping together as we do that back at the dorm," said Henry and beamed at her. He was glad his mother seemed to be taking this all so well. He couldn't help but to wonder if Emma stayed away just because she wouldn't deal with it just as well. He shook it off as he listened to Ethan and his mother talk about Ethan's family, as he asked her what his parents did, glad that at least one of his mothers seemed to be taking interest in his new love.

* * *

While Regina, the boys and Hope had lunch to get to know each other, Emma was pacing around in the living room of her house. She kept it even after she was no longer a dark one, looking around the room she saw the mess there. Hope's toys and small books sprawled on the floor, along with take away boxes on the living room table, next to them her laptop and some parenting magazines.

The blonde felt badly about lying to Regina having dumped Hope on her the very same morning. They both knew she wasn't going to work, that she needed some alone time. Her eyes fell on a picture of Killian with young Hope, both smiling to the camera, happy as could be. He loved her Emma know, if not as much as herself, damn close to it. Still the love for their daughter wasn't enough to keep them together. The man that used to be her safe harbor, wasn't that anymore. She didn't even know when she had fallen out of love with him, but she knew that she had, and it bothered her. Mostly because he was supposed to be her perfect match, her soulmate and all of that. What bothered her even more that she had for years thought he was that, only to find she was wrong. She never in the end was sure if she loved the feeling of loving him or if she did love him, and so she found it better to part with him. He didn't argue, understanding as always.

"Why of why did he have to be so understanding," she wondered. She sometimes hated that, the feeling that he was so careful around her, hiding the truth to not hurt her.

A huff escaping her in frustration knowing she right now should have been at Regina's castle having lunch with the rest. It was all so stupid why she was not. She had been over the moon when their son had declared that he had meet the love of his life and he wanted them to meet him. Emma didn't even question that it was a boy, after all whoever it was made her little boy ever so happy. Still now that the day had arrived, she was at home chickening out, not because of Henry and his boyfriend. She was pretty sure he would marry this guy, if it was serious enough to bring him home. She was afraid to face Regina, feeling she was betraying herself whenever she did. She couldn't tell the brunette the reason she ended her marriage was just her, the way she felt whenever she was around. It had just taking her this long to finally see it. She knew it was so stupid that it had taken Henry being involve with a guy, for her to realize she wanted to be involved with a woman. And that woman was her best friend, had been for years now. She just couldn't bring herself to say it, because if she did and she got rejected, their relationship would probably go back to how it was when they first came to town. They would end in bickering matches, because there was no way Regina could really love someone like herself.

"So, this is where you are hiding?" she startled hearing her father's voice coming from the other end of the living room.

"I wouldn't say hiding, this is after all my house," Emma said with a halfhearted laugh.

"Your only son is home with his boyfriend, and you told Regina you had to work, instead you are here?" Charming tilted his head looking at his daughter.

"I…" Emma looked away, knowing he had her there.

"You are aware that we all know how you feel about her, even Killian," said her father.

"Does she know?" Emma said, sighing heavily.

"I would assume if not she suspect it, she isn't stupid," he said with a half smile.

"It doesn't matter I am not even in her ball park," said Emma.

"You are a princess, she was once one, you are a woman, she might be older, but she is still one, I do not see the difference," he said calmly.

"And mother?" Emma wondered.

"She wants you to be happy, we both do," said David and winked at her.

"And if she doesn't feel the same," Emma wondered, looking at him.

"You won't know if you don't ask. I am guessing they are still having lunch, just go over there," said he with a smile.

"Thanks dad," said Emma giving him a short hug, before poofing into Regina's castle. Better than to take the car she figured. She walked pass the castle guard, towards the dining room hearing Regina's laughter, along with Henry and Hope's, hearing another male voice talking. She smiled, they were happy, that was a good thing.

Slowly she entered the room, "Sorry I am late, I hope that is okay?"

"That's okay, we still got food left, if you are hungry?" Regina tilted her head, looking at the blonde, knowing it would take a lot of Emma declined free food. She saw her messy hair, and tired eyes, knowing she couldn't have slept well in the longest time. She didn't care to notice when Emma dropped off Hope the same morning. They were both in a hurry.

Now she did, her eyes were tired, her hair was messy, there was a stain of something on the shirt she had on under her denim jacket. She was wearing black slacks and a pair of her brown leather boots. If Regina wasn't mistaken, she said Emma hadn't slept for weeks, still she was there, which to her said a lot. She smiled her awkward smile saying, "I am starving, you got a beer?"

"I will get one," Regina said, getting up and heading for the kitchen in the castle.

Henry in the mean time got up, turning to face her, motioning for Ethan to do the same, he did. He beamed at her saying, "Ma, this is Ethan, Ethan this is my other mother, Emma Swan."

Ethan looked at her before holding out his hand, saying, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you ma'am, Henry talks warmly about you," he said.

Emma took his hand saying, "And you, Ethan, please call me Emma."

They shook lightly, before going back to the table, Emma sat down on a chair next to her daughter. Hope beamed at her, making the blonde smile back. Her little pirate princess. Regina returned slightly after handing Emma her beer, saying, "I know you prefer it from the bottle."

"Easier, less dishes," the blonde shrugged.

"Hmm," Regina said, before sitting down.

"You let your servants go for the day, they usually do wait when you have guests," Emma said.

"They are around, but this time I wanted to do it myself, as am capable," Regina said calmly.

Emma made a frown at her before looking at the two boys saying, "So Henry told me, us a lot about you two but now how you meet, or did I miss that part before walking in."

"No, you didn't, and it is rather stupid," said Henry, blushing a little.

"We would still love to hear it," Regina encouraged.

"Well we both have classes with Professor Liberwitch, so we had seen each other before, but we meet at the comic book store," said Ethan with a small laugh.

"It is this series called Fables, about Fairytale characters living in the real world, quite entertaining. We both wanted the number 19 called Snow White for the collection, which is now our collection," said Henry.

"I need to see this," said Emma, shocked that someone thought of this idea perfhaps before Regina's cursed. Plus to her it sounded interesting.

"It is fun, Snow White and the wolf has children and Charming is a lady's man," said Ethan with a heartfelt laughter.

"Spoiler much, babe," said Henry, pushing him lightly in the side.

"I do hope the wolf is a werewolf," said Regina, laughing as well. She could never ever picture her ex-stepdaughter hooking up with a wolf. Even if she could talk to animals.

"He is," said Ethan with a smile.

"In any case we grasped for the magazine and I was about to argue for the right to it, but when I looked up, I got lost in his blue eyes, and well I lost my speech," said Henry laughing.

"It was mutual, really, I got just as lost in his brown eyes, and we both let go of the magazine at the same time, and started debated over who had the right to it and it ended up on him asking me out for dinner and me letting him have it," said Ethan casting a loving glance in Henry's direction.

Henry smiled back as Regina said, "It is a cute story, I think it is safe to say we have all gotten lost in someone's eyes at one point or another. I myself fornicate find myself falling for those that does not have the same color as my own, rather those with blue of green eyes or a mix between the two."

"I would joke and said it is a family treat, but since you adopted him, I couldn't go with genetics," said Ethan, hoping he didn't step on any toes.

"I wouldn't be so sure, after all she did raise him most of his life and many of his other treats is more alike those of hers than that of my own," Emma commented.

"I say I am a product of both and perhaps even a bit of my father, he did fall for you or I would not have been here," said Henry calmly.

"Hear, hear," Regina raised her glass to the comment, making them all do the same, before taking a sip. The brunette watched as Emma talked with the two while eating a couple of sandwiches, a soft smile on her lips. Her family. Or what she considered to be so if you subtracted the pirate. Then again without him, Hope wouldn't be there, so she didn't mind him all too much when it came to it. Just as much as she didn't mind Neal, because of Henry. She never minded Killian because she thought he made Emma happy. Just like she was sure Emma minded Robin for the same reason. Now that her sister however had a kid with him, she was sure she never would have been with him ever again, if he did live. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she pushed the thought away as it only caused her grief.

* * *

No this was not the time for it, still she got up and went into the kitchen, only to take a moment. After the realms got united, she had kept in touch with Roland, she and Zelena both as they wanted to know how he was doing, and he had admitted to missing them both. In fact, so much so that she sometimes stayed at Regina's house or castle from time to time and saw Zelena whenever she was in town. She never minded him, in fact she liked seeing him grow up, just like she did with Henry and Hope, it just pained her at times how much he was like Robin, and Marion, like a constant reminder. A tear falling from her eye and down to the floor, she rested her hands on the kitchen bench behind her, wishing she never had taken the potion years ago. If she didn't maybe she would have had a child with him and not Zelena, but it wasn't the time for what if or what could have happened. She couldn't think that way, it would drive her crazy she knew. She had to settle for what she had, which was Henry, Hope whenever she was around, Roland when he came to visit, young Robin which came by quite a lot and Alice, they were now married and in the process of adopting a child. Then of course it was the thought of grandchildren if Henry and Ethan got those, which she hoped, it would bring her so much joy she knew. Still it sometimes pained her knowing she could never have any of her own, even if she felt that Henry was the son she had never gotten, it still wasn't all the same. Maybe she would feel different if she was with someone that could still carry a child, so she could be a support through the whole pregnancy. She took a deep breath shaking it off, knowing that since she was close to seventy give or take, it probably wasn't the best idea.

The Good Queen watched as Emma came into the room with the plates and cutlery asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Robin just came into my mind and I needed a moment, that as all," said she with a heavy sigh.

"I get that, I am so sorry you lost him, that you three did," said Emma knowing she had said it before, but she rather say it one time too many than one to few.

"Well four if you count Roland, but thank you," said Regina, giving her a dignified nod as she took the plates from Emma, cleaning the worst, then putting them in the dishwasher.

"You are welcome, should I get the trays as well?" Emma offered polite.

"Yes, please," said Regina just as polite.

Emma walked out only to return quickly saying, "There that should be it."

"You didn't have to do it, but thank you," she said, cleaning it an put it in the dishwasher, thinking about the irony that a medieval castle had a dishwasher and plumbing.

"So, what do we think of young Ethan thus far?" said Emma and winked at her.

"I think this might be the one he will marry, and maybe even have children with. He seems to be a good man like Henry, and he does care deeply about him. Henry, he asked before you arrive why you divorced Killian or rather why you didn't tell him. I told him I didn't know, only that Spencer finalized it. I don't think you told me that either why, just that you did. Or I think you said you couldn't live on a lie anymore, but what was the lie?" Regina clarified.

"Uh, I am afraid if I tell you, it will be like in the beginning, when I first arrive, us fighting again, you hating my guts," Emma said, looking away.

"I hope you know, I never hated you, well maybe your actions, like cutting a branch of my tree, and your bad habits, but not you in general. I mean the tree Emma, it would be like me wrecking your bug," said Regina a little frustrated. It had taken a long time for her tree to regrow that branch.

"I told you I was sorry about it…later on, but why do you care so much about it?" Emma said calmly.

"I got it from my father when it was nothing but a sapling, well that isn't quite a correct term as its stem if thicker. But he got it for me to teach you the value of caring for a living thing. He said I was not to get a horse before I learned the proper value of that tree. My horse is gone, but the tree remains," she explained.

Emma's jaw dropped, never in a million years had she heard something so beautiful and she could easily picture a very young Regina caring for the tree talking to it even, telling it to grow up and be a big and strong tree. She smiled, "Again I am really sorry about the three, does it have a name or is it just Mister or Misses Apple tree?"

"I call it Mister Sprout, as that was what it was when I got it," she said, it was silly she knew, but it fitted at the time, and the three never complained, and so it had been that.

"Makes sense, and I can I assure you I shall never harm him again," said Emma with a quirky smile.

A smile that Regina had came to love very much over the years. She smiled back saying, "Please tell me the reason even if I can't guarantee I will never argue with you again. I can guarantee I won't turn my back on you though, if that is better, or stop caring about you."

"I ended it because the lie I could no longer live on was the fact that I no longer had feelings for him, but for you. The first time when I drove him back, Henry, he was so convinced that you were the evil Queen. When I fist meet you, I couldn't even blame you for not wanting to have anything to do with me, but I couldn't help but to wonder why he would run away from you. I mean shit Regina if the tables were turned back then if you were me what would you have thought, you wouldn't even stop to think for a second that maybe it was something to what the kid were saying?" Emma stopped looking at her.

"You know I have thought about that moment, so many times, more than you can have imagined, the fact that he didn't come home from school, I didn't know where to start looking, then he come home with you and said he had found his real mom, it was such a slap in the face. You asked me only one thing if I loved him, but now you know I do. I did back then with every fiber of my being, and I will continue to do so until I am in the grave. And back then, before I learned to know you, my biggest fear was that you would take him away from me, but now I know it will never happen. And if the tables were turned of course I would have wondered if what he was saying was right. If a kid traveled that far to find me, if he was that desperate of course I would have done the same thing you did, stayed and keep and eye on me," Regina said, she took a deep breath, "It was a blow to the face you know to hear him say it, that he found you, to see you there, to have you stand there, because that made all my fears come real, that you would come back and steal him from me, because you chanced your mind."

"I can totally get that, but you know that evening or night or whatever when you opened the door, the door to the mansion, I was thinking like so stunned that someone so stunningly beautiful would ever have adopted my son. Even now, you are wearing black slacks and a white blouse and you are breath taking. Even when I assumed you crushed Graham's heart, well before I knew you did it, I could never imagine you, the most beautiful person in all the lands could do something like that. I know the fairytales claims mom is, but they are wrong. I would have asked you out back then, had it not been for Graham," Emma could feel her cheeks burned.

"It is a good thing you didn't, you would probably have gotten a no," said Regina with a small laugher.

"Really, I shall have you know I am of noble birth, even if you are a queen and a bit more refined," Emma said, quoting Regina on words spoken long ago.

"I know, but back then I saw you mostly as competition that would steal my little boy away," said Regina with a heartfelt laughter.

"Would you have killed me?" Emma wondered curiously.

"Just like I never killed your useless parents I would not have killed you, the plan was to put you under the sleeping curse, but I do think you remember how that all went?" Regina said with a deep sigh.

"Ah yes, the famous sleeping curses, now if that had in fact worked, me eating the apple turnover and not Henry, how did you ever plan on waking me?" Emma wondered thoughtfully.

"I didn't, unless of course Henry spent all time by your side, I would have to had found your true love, which happened to be the one-handed wonder," said Regina and rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have tried kissing me yourself?" Emma asked.

"How could I, you were my arch enemy and Tink predicted my true love to be Robin Hood, the man with the lion tattoo," said Regina with a sigh.

"And what if she was wrong?" Emma said, taking a step closer, "What if her dust was wrong, because I haven't been born yet. You see I happen to know that my mother was in the tavern that night and she was at a bar stool behind where Robin and his men were sitting."

"Of course she was," Regina groaned.

"I mean what if all the signs were wrong, because it wasn't our time to be together yet?" Emma wondered. She knew it took all her courage to ask that.

"If you are saying that time isn't now, I shall hex you just for the fun of it?" said Regina with a huff.

"I am not, I am saying it is, so what do you say, Regina, you want to go on a date tonight with an aging savior?" Emma said, tilting her head only to smile at her.

"I do believe we are taking our son and his date out for dinner, but I may consider letting you take me out for a movie after?" said Regina, smiling, feeling flutters by the thought of it.

"Alright, I will book the tickets, any preferences?" Emma asked.

"Anything you want to watch is fine by me," said Regina with a soft smile.

"Alight, we should probably get back out there," said Emma, feeling so much better.

"Wait a second, I want a kiss first," said Regina, blushing slightly.

Emma nodded, and walked back to where she was standing, gently cupping her cheeks, only to kiss her. She closed her eyes and did just that, feeling so happy her heart was about to burst.

Regina smiled into the kiss as she returned it, knowing it was worth the wait. As she broke it, she saw their son hurrying away from the doorway, no doubt back to his love. She gave Emma a peck on the cheek saying, "I would have waited all my life for you, Emma."

"That makes me so happy to hear," said Emma, taking her hand, only to walk back to the two young boys.

* * *

Henry was smiling at Ethan as they drew back towards the campus after having dinner with his whole family that Sunday. He loved the fact that his grandmother pretended to have a stroke by the fact that his mothers kissed in front of her. Zelena had rolled her eyes saying, "Take a chill pill, Snow."

Charming had shaken his head and Neal didn't care all too much, he was occupied by playing Nintendo Switch with Roland, and winning. He looked over at Ethan saying, "So what is your judgment of my family?"

"I like them, they are all nuts, I can't wait to spend Thanksgiving with them later this year. I need to remember to give Regina my parents phone number so she can invite mine," said Ethan with a small laugh.

"You sure that is wise, they are quite different," said Henry with small laugh, he could picture it to be a lot of drama.

"I am sure it will be fine, and Thanksgiving is supposed to a drama, as long as dad can watch the big game it is all good," said Ethan making a turn.

"No problem there, it is one of ma's favorite things about Thanksgiving also, oh you will meet Zelena's husband then as well," said Henry excited.

"Great, she should probably have been giving birth by then as well, maybe we should go over to visit her and the new baby," said Ethan thoughtfully.

"I think we should, she would love it, you two got along great," said Henry with a smile.

"Yes, we did, she reminds me of my aunt Mary, maybe we should invite her Thanksgiving as well, I think she would get along with your aunt," said he thoughtfully.

"Sure the more the merrier as mom always says," Henry said, glad he had meet someone like Ethan and that his mothers were now an item.

Ethan nodded, glad that Henry's family was just the perfect amount of crazy so his own would fit right in, still finding it a bit funny they were all live Fairytale characters. He made another turn, before suggesting they would go to the movies that evening, knowing Henry would say yes.

Back in the united realms Emma was snuggled up in Regina's bed, watching the older woman sleep ever so peacefully, knowing she could watch her like that forever, happy Regina was finally hers, knowing that Regina felt the same way. They had talked long the night before and found that they might consider to have more children in the years to come, they just wanted to wait to Hope was a little older. Emma couldn't picture the weekend to end any better, and to have a new week starting with her waking up with the woman of her dreams in bed next to her. Aging or not Regina Mills to her would always be the most stunning woman in all the lands, and Emma hope that to Regina she would always be the same.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
